


Facsimile

by Medie



Series: Femslash100: Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Challenge: Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say what you will about Species 8472 (and Kathryn's said plenty), but they do good work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facsimile

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt "Encore"

Say what you will about Species 8472 (and Kathryn's said plenty), but they do good work. The woman before her isn't Valerie, she knows that, because Valerie is seventy-five thousand light years in the wrong direction, but knowing that doesn't change the desire. Looking at her, Kathryn still feels her breath catch and when the faux!Valerie smiles that rueful grin she remembers so well, she only just stops herself from reaching out.

"You know her," the alien says with Valerie's voice. It isn't quite right, but she can't possibly recreate the sound of years and experience. The sound of passion, pleasure, and love. "The real Commander Archer."

"For many years," Kathryn agrees. She closes her eyes, remembering Valerie's excitement as she'd talked about the assignment to the Hor'cha. She and Voyager had been sent into the Badlands on the same day Valerie had left for the Hor'cha. Her cheeks heat with the memory of their goodbye. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes," the alien says. She's watching Kathryn with eyes full of concern. "Nothing would happen until I arrived to take her place. It wouldn't have worked, would it? Once you came home, you'd know."

Kathryn laughs. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"You'll make it home." The alien leans forward, brushing her lips against Kathryn's. It's nothing like Valerie's kiss, but it breaks something in Kathryn just the same. "The way you looked at me is the kind of feeling someone crosses a universe for."

It has to be. 


End file.
